The Very, Not Really, Unexpected Journey
by Quinn Micheal Link
Summary: Niysa Durin is the younger sister of Fili and the older sister of Kili,with her two brothers, and the rest of the company, they will go on a Very Expected Journey, with some Unexpected events happening. Rated T Because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1 The meeting of a hobbit

Chapter one

Niysa followed her brothers through the forest, it wasn't so bad, at least she got to go on the quest. Her brother Fili was currently reading the map, trying to get them to Hobbiton, she was behind him, and then her younger brother, Kili was behind complaining about how his feet hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Fili!" came Kili's voice,

"What?" Fili replied

"Are we there yet?" Kili asked

Niysa replied before Fili could, "Does it look like we are there!"

"No."

Fili cut in, "Actually, its just over this hill."

Kili looked over at his sister with a smug smile on his face, "Oh, shut up, you said it didn't look like we were there yet too." Niysa shoot at him. Kili's smile faded and he marched to his older brother. They continued walking for a while until they saw soft, rolling hills with what looked like doors built into them. "Well doesn't this look cozy," remarked Fili. "I actually wouldn't mind living here, it seems nice." Kili added. Niysa could only role her eyes at her brothers, honestly, we were here to find a certain house and they complement the scenery?

"Are we just going to stand around, or are we going to find this house before it gets even darker?" she asked. "Fine, come on Kili, we need to go before she gets even grumpier." Niysa glared at her brothers' backs, but sighed and followed them forward.

They finally arrived at their burglar's house, hole, thing… Niysa glanced to her brothers to see how they were doing and saw something that almost made her burst of laughing, but she was the same way, her and Kili were both feeling extremely nervous, if she had enough time she would of ran away, with Kili, but Fili already knocked on the door. She took a deep breath when she saw the door opened, and saw a creature that was even smaller than her. When she looked down she saw large, hairy feet that had to be bigger than her uncles. Her thought were interrupted when Kili spoke, "You must be Mister Boggens!" The tiny creature looked at the siblings surprise all over his face, "Fili," "and Kili" her brothers spoke, "at your service!" and then bowed. It was her turn now, "Niysa, at your service!" She then bowed like her brothers, and then smiled at the tiny thing. "Nope! Sorry! You can't come in! You've come to the wrong house." the creature spoke. What? We came all this way and its not happening? The tiny creature then tried to close the door when Kili's foot stopped it, "What? Has it been canceled?" Kili asked, "No one told us." Fili added. Niysa decided she should just wait in the background. "C-canceled? N-no nothings been canceled." Niysa decided this would be a good time to cut in, pushing past her brothers she went through the door, also pushing the creature back. "That's a relief!" She spoke to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2 In the hole

Chapter 2

When Niysa stepped through the door she was surprised by how clean it was, she was expecting a nasty, dirty, wet hole, but with how the front looked she shouldn't be all that surprised. Her brothers followed her in, Fili gave the host his weapons, and said "Careful, I've just had em' sharpened." The hobbit wasn't paying attention to her older brother he was yelling at Kili for wiping his muddy boots on his 'mother's glory box'. While Kili was being yelled at and Fili was still giving him his weapons, she decided she would look around some more.

When she took her coat off it got tangled in her long brown hair that she kept like Kili's, a simple hair clip to keep the top and bottom separated.

Her patience was warring off, if she didn't get this untangled soon she would just chop it off her self. Kili notice his sister was struggling, "Here let me help you," he told his sister while reaching for her hair. Niysa let Kili do this for her, this usually happened anyway, "alright there, it's done," her brother told her, "Thanks," she told her brother with a light punch in the arm, but smiling nevertheless.

"Fili, Kili, give us a hand."

All of the siblings turned around at the sound of their uncles' friend.

"Mr. Dwalin," Kili said happily to the older dwarf, as he slung an arm around his shoulders. Dwalin led them to the dinning area, with Niysa following, they stepped foot into the area with a few tables turned every which way, and not nearly as many seats as they would need. "Here, I'll help too!" Niysa spoke very loudly so that every one could hear her.

"Niysa! Good to see you lass, hope you're well?" Balin asked her once she announced her presence.

"I'm fine Balin, thanks for asking. How are you?" she asked the dwarf in return.

"As good as I'll get I'm afraid."

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Nothing to concern your self with lass, just old age." Balin replied trying to reassure her.

"Oh, alright, if you're sure." Niysa told Balin

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, now go help the others." Balin said shooing her off.

Niysa couldn't help but smile at him, he was all ways so happy, and didn't want any one to worry about him. She did as he asked and went to go help the others, when she started to help Kili lift a table the door knocked again.

The loud footsteps of the hobbit could be herd headed to the front door, "No!" he spoke furiously, "there are far to many dwarfs in my dining room! Go bother somebody else! If this is some clot-heads idea of a joke," and then he laughed in a very high pitched voice, "I can only saw, it is in very poor taste!"

The dwarves that were currently in his house all looked at each other with eyebrows raised, didn't he know why we were here? Niysa asked her self.

When the hobbit opened the door all of the company that was not here, save Uncle Thorin, fell into a big pile on the floor. The hobbit then looked up and sighed, "Gandalf."

Chaos was the only was to describe this once clean house; Dwarves were everywhere, collecting chairs, grabbing food. Niysa saw how stressed the hobbit looked so she went over to clam him down, if she could.

"Hello! I'm Niysa!" she told the hobbit and stuck out her hand.

The Halfling looked over at her and took her hand replying with, "Bilbo Baggins."

"So that's your name, here I was calling you 'the hobbit' all of the time." She said and then let out a little laugh.

Bilbo smiled and laughed a little, but then Bombur, caring three giant things of cheese came stumbling by, "d-do you need a cheese knife?" Bilbo asked while turning around to face him. The heavy dwarf showed no sign of hearing him, "Cheese knife he eats it by the block."

Niysa turned around "Bofur!" she exclaimed, while throwing her arms up, almost knocking Bilbo over if he hadn't of ducked. "Niysa!" Bofur exclaimed and threw his arms up actually knocking Bilbo down. When they heard a small gasp, they looked down. When Niysa saw Bilbo on the floor, she helped him up, "You okay?" she asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Bilbo replied with a small smile.


End file.
